The Flame Reborn
by defo18
Summary: Hephaestus' life has never been easy as he was discarded by his parents for not meeting their standards His wife constantly cheats on him And to top it all off he's crippled and very unhappy Maybe a Certain Goddess from Hades can help him with his promblems
1. Chapter 1 Midnight

He had made a routine of doing this. He didn't know how many centuries upon centuries he had done this.

Walking home from the forge was like a gamble. If he left too early he might see …them in his bed again. If he left to late his wife would most likely get bored and scurry off somewhere, most likely to the company of another god. It was like a silent torture, gambling his time and energy wondering if his wife was together with his brothers.

Sometimes he did question his relationship, if you could call it that, with Aphrodite. It is not like he wooed her or courted her. Their marriage was an arranged one. Of course he was ecstatic! She was the most beautiful creature in existence! He felt so happy. Not because of her beauty but because was love and was something he had been longing for in his life.

But damn, he had no idea his marriage would turn out the way it did. He would listen while other deities whispered about him. Sometimes out of pity, sometimes it was about how much a fool he was for thinking that Aphrodite would stay faithful to them.

Look at him! The only crippled god! He looked about the mortal age of twenty, his upper body was strong and youthful from years at the forge, but his legs were damaged beyond repair and they constantly caused him pain, mental and physical.

He realized how lost in thought he was when he came up to the exterior of his palace.

The lights were off. Yet another gamble he would have to take. Does he go in to find his wife gone or another god in his bed?

He decided against both options.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping over Eileithyia's again" he thought as he walked away from his own home again.

Alone and crippled he was compared to the rest of Mount Olympus. It was beautiful even at night. Another routine he had developed subconsciously on these lonely nights was comparing himself to her lovers.

Ares was his older brother and the epitome of manliness. Something he knew he could never amount to. He cared for nothing and followed his own interests, something women found attractive. Out of all her lovers he was the most prominent.

Hermes was her second favorite. Much like Ares minus the violence and bloodshed.

Dionysus was handsome is all he could think of why Aphrodite went for him. It must be the madness he causes.

Poseidon…He was beginning to feel nauseous. His own uncle, someone he expected wise counsel and advise from had been sleeping with his wife. It felt worse with him, even more so than Ares. It was like a spit in the face when she slept with Poseidon. He could tolerate his brothers and cousins but his own uncle? He decided to stop thinking about it.

He made his way to the entrance of the king and queens palace. His little sisters still live with Zeus and Hera. He made his way into the courtyard and on his right was Eileithyia's quarters.

Eileithyia was walking home from Artemis'. They had helped a mother with the birth of her child. She then saw her older brother walking toward her room. She was about to call his name when a beautiful goddess with an exquisite midnight chiton covering her slender form and her hair was as dark as Nyx. Said goddess was walking up to her brother.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the God of the Forge." The goddess spoke with grace.

"You're speaking to him." Hephaestus answered. This goddess seemed familiar but he could not recall where he had seen her before.

"Good! I have a request that require your skills." She said with a calm smile.

"I need a chariot one of a dark color perhaps. It would be nice to have it done by next week"

"Uhm…Sure. I can do that." He said still stunned by the mysterious beauty. "May I ask your name my dear?"

"Ah. Where are my manners? My name is Macaria daughter of Hades and Persephone.

That's why she looked so familiar. She looked just like Persephone.

"Macaria. It's nice to finally meet you. Tell your father I said hi. I'll get started on your chariot tomorrow.

"Thank you very much master craftsman!" She thanked him with glee as she faded into the night.

**Author's Note: Fisrt fic dealing with mythology**

**I know I made Aphrodite seem like the bad guy but she and Hephaestus will be developed later in the story**

**Macaria was Hades and Persephone's daughter she's not to famous so I chose her as the female protagonist.**

**plz enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity

_So that's the daughter of Hades_ he thought.

"I saw that." Eileithyia said teasing her brother.

"What." Hephaestus said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I saw how you were looking at that nymph" Eileithyia giggled. "You like her!"

"Okay first of all she's a goddess" Hephaestus corrected. "And you forget I'm married."

"So. Aphrodite could care less if she is married or not." She said losing her goofy demeanor. Hephaestus then down casted.

"Come on lets go inside" Eileithyia ordered, knowing why he came over.

They made their way into Eileithyia's room. There was glorious furniture everywhere. It was all created by Hephaestus of course. He would charge other gods for commissions but his little sisters got anything they wanted for free.

"Hello Hephaestus" Hebe his youngest sister greeted him with a smile from across the room.

"Greetings, Hebe." Hephaestus responded woefully.

"Aphrodite again?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him with compassionate eyes. "You need to leave her." She said while sitting up.

"What! Hebe I-"

"Look at how she hurts you Hephaestus! I can't understand why you still love her."

"You..you don't understand. Other than a cheating she is really great to live with. We share our days together. We talk about everything together." He stated.

That was half the truth. Sometimes when the Goddess of Love was angered she would insult him, break his tools, and throw her lovers in his face, but he could take all of that so long if he could love her.

"Hephaestus that's not how a relationship should be" Hebe screamed.

"Why! Mother and Father's relationship isn't so different." Hephaestus countered.

"Will you both be quiet?!" Eileithyia interjected, having enough of their squabble and not wanting to wake Zeus and Hera.

She explained to Hebe that Hephaestus was here to make himself feel better, not have Hebe grill him about his marital problems. They both soon calmed down and after a few hours of Hephaestus venting his anger they went to sleep.

Soon Macaria materialized near the gate of the Underworld. She was greeted by Cerberus and in return she patted his heads which he enjoyed. After playing with the dog for a while she soon walked through the gate.

Hypnos was finishing his duties for the day and returning home. He saw Macaria and welcomed her back.

"Welcome back milady. Did you enjoy yourself up on Olympus? "Hypnos asked.

"It was a grand experience Hypnos." The young princess answered. "I met the craftsmen."

"You met Hephaestus eh? Was he kind to you"

"Very much so. He's a bit on the shy side."

Hypnos smiled mischievously. "I don't see why. If I was the husband of Aphrodite I'd feel like I could conquer the world."

That was one of the things that made the Princess of the Underworld respect Hephaestus. His marriage did not go to his head. He treated Aphrodite with respect and was extremely patient with her behavior.

"I wouldn't say that Hypnos. Would you want your wife sleeping with Thanatos?" Macaria questioned.

"Well I guess you have a point. You know your father wants you to marry soon. Do you have your eye set on someone?"

Macaria sighed as she and Hypnos entered the palace. Though she was a full blooded goddess Hades still wanted her to enjoy life and go up to the surface more.

"Maybe I don't want to get married." Macaria stated as she turned away from Hypnos.

"I understand princess. Hades is just looking for you. He knows you want to go up to Olympus but it is very dangerous" Hypnos explained. "What if Zeus or Poseidon set their sights on you. They will rape you if you don't do as they wish." Hypnos said bluntly. He realized he was scaring Macaria so he lowered his tone.

_Zeus and Poseidon..Uhg!_ Macaria thought.. She had heard various scandalous stories about the Olympians' tendencies to sleep with anything with a heartbeat. Zeus and Poseidon constantly cheated on their wives and raped women in disguise. She was glad her father was well behaved.

"Hades wants you to have a strong husband who can protect you. You know he means well." Hypnos said as he parted with Macaria.

Finally in bed she couldn't help but think about Hephaestus. Who was this god? He has had so many hardships in his life, how can he stand to get up every morning? She wanted to know more about him. Hecate was a very knowledgeable goddess. She would know more about him. Before falling to sleep she decided to talk to Hecate in the morning.

Morning came..Well it was hard to tell in the underworld. Her clock said 6:00 am, but it was still dark out as it always was. Soon she showered, got dressed and went to Hecate's palace. She knocked on the giant dark purple colored doors of Hecate's palace. Soon she answered.

"Milady I was not expecting you." She was surprised by the princess uninvited presence.

"Sorry for showing up unannounced. I wanted to find out about someone." Macaria assured her.

"Okay. Come on in." Hecate gestured.

Macaria complied and the two ventured into the palace. Macaria was surprised to see Hermes sitting in the living area. She guessed that was why Hecate was so surprised.

"Greetings Macaria." He said playfully.

"Thats Milady to you." she joked.

"I'm an Olympian so I outrank you princess."

It was true. Out of the thousands of Gods and Goddesses in the cosmos, the Olympians still outranked all of them.

She saw Hecate getting iritable so she decided to hurry on with her questions about the fire god.

"Tell me Hermes. What do you know of Hephaestus." Macaria asked.

Before Hermes could speak Hecate cut him off by slamming her hand on his mouth.

"Listen, Hermes wil never close his mouth once he is asked off something." She inquired. "But listen there is a party on Olympus next week. You should come and introduce yourself to Hephaestus."

_Hmm. Never really been to an Olympian party before. I might as well._ She thought. And with that she left Hecates palace.

"Now where were we?" Hermes asked slyly.

"Slow down. Dinner first, then we can have some fun." Hecate said as they shared a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Goddess of Love

It was about 7 'o clock in the morning when she awoke in her bed. The same bed that she shared with Hephaestus. Ares must have left she thought as she noticed the absence of his side in the bed. She realized he left his sword behind. She should hide it before Hephaestus discovers it, but it is not like her affairs were a secret anyway.

After he entrapped her and Ares in the net he would get angry about her affair with his brother and they would argue constantly. She never asked for this. A marriage she never wanted.

But then again , he forgave her every time and still acted as a husband should.

Artemis always described her as two entities. Aphrodite of Love and Aphrodite of Lust.

She helped men and women all over the world with their romantic endevoirs. But in the divine world she was a hell raiser. She tore husbands from their wives, destroying relationships and spawning illigitimate children left and right.

Hera has always hated her. She was everything Hera thought a woman shouldn't be. Shamelessly flaunting her body around this mountain. Screwing anything with a penis. The Olympian whore!

Her thoughts returned to her husband. He was so much unlike his parents. Zeus was manipulative and tyranical. Hera was shallow, prideful and vengeful. Hephaesyus was kind, helpful and hardworking. Amongst all the Olypians he was the most kindhearted.

She heard a sudden knock at the door. _Who the hell is that? _She exited her bed and put on a old nightgown. When she opened the door she saw a beautiful young goddess with dark hair who kinda remined her of persephone.

"Excuse me. This is the palace of Hephaestus right?" Macaria asked as she admired the beauty of the seafoam goddess. Long blone hair, slender form with curves evrywhere. Its not hard to see why she is the Goddess of Beauty.

" Yes this is OUR home." Aphrodite said forcefully "What business do you have with my husband."

" I requested a commission from him. He said it should be done by today." Macaria stated.

There was a long awkward silence as Aphrodite studied the goddess before her. She looked about the mortal age of eighteen. Deep Azure eyes, long dark hair, curvacious figure like most other goddesses. Still nothing in comparison to herself though.

"..Uhm.." Macaria mumbled as the silence became to much to bare.

" Oh, Macaria. Here for your chariot I see. Ah, I see you've met my wife. " Hephaestus said as he approached the two goddesses.

Macaria's face lit up as ahe gaced at Hephaestus. At that point Aphrodite noticed something. A faint yet pleasant energy coming off Macaria. She felt it when mortals are born, when they die, when they befriend one another, and when they fall in love.

Macaria was in love with her husband.

" Good day to you Lord Hephaestus." Macaria said with glee. " Yes I'm here for my chariot.

" Okay we'll have to go down to the forge, I just have to attach one more peace. "

She nodded as she and the Olympian couple ventured into the house and down into the forge.

Hephaestus noticed Aphrodite following them down down into the forge. She never goes into the workshop! Also she was mean-mugging Macaria. It didn't suprise him, she hates Peresephone so she might hate her daughter too.

Soon Hephaestus hammered in the last nuts and bolts. Out the corner of his eye he could see Aphrodite Leaning over his shoulder. She was never so enthusiastic when he was creating something, nor was she ever interested in it.

She usually acted like this when she was flirting with someone. She was trying to state her female dominance. _But why though. Only Macaria was here...was she trying to make Macaria jealous. _He has witnessed behavior before. It was one of the worst days of his life.

Aphrodite was in her final stages of pregnacy. How he was so excited to have his first child. All of the olympian court went to Poseidons kingdom for a party. He noticed Amphitrite running out of the ballroom eyes filled with tears. Soon after he noitced Aphrodite flirting with Poseidon. That day he realized his future daughter Rhode , was not his to claim. She was Poseidons child.

Soon Macaria left with her chariot thanking Hephaestus for the gift. The thanks was much appreciated but Aphrodites actions has put him in a bad mood. The way she acted like she loved but, yet at the same time cheating with any god she can her hands on. Leaving for quarters he slamed the door behind him leaving his wedding room in the workshop.

"


	4. Chapter 4 Brother

Hermes was just returning from the underworld. Lately he had been changing his rolling stone ways. Just like most divine beings Hermes had numerous lovers. But now it was safe to say he was in love with Hecate.

But he couldn't tell his brothers that. Especially Ares. He'd chide him. Make fun of him. It was hard to change when you have a bad reputation.

Right now he was doing his godly duties as messenger. Theres a party being held on Olympus. He was delivering invitations which was unnessesary. Anybody could come. It was just how arrogant his father was. He'd always assume everyone wanted to be his company. The almighty "King of Gods". Delivering invitations was just a formality.

He had to deliver one last invite to Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Going into their home was always awkward. Hermes is one of Aphrodites lovers...or he was. Looking Hephaestus in the face, he would always fell guilty. He did sleep with the poor guys wife.

But he never understood what was so bad about sleeping with her. Look at her! Shes the Goddess of Beauty! Every male in the universe desires her. So it shouldn't have been a suprise when Hephaestus found out about her cheating. She had tons of lovers before. A marriage wasn't going to stop her.

Plus, he had to be blunt, Hephaestus was crippled. How could a broken deity come to match Aphrodite.

But recently, now that he had fallen in love with Hecate, he understood why Hephaestus felt the way he did. He loved Hecate the smae way Hephaestus loved Aphrodite. He had to set things right with his brother.

Soon he arrived at the abode of the God Of Fire. He was startled by Hephaestus appearing behind him. He looked like he was exausted and he was covered in soothe and coal. He looked down and saw his bad leg bleeding al over the streets.

"Hephaestus are you okay?" Hermes asked with growing concern.

"What do you want Hermes." Hephaestus demanded grimly, ignoring his question.

"I'm here to deliver this invitation." Hermes answered as he pulled out the card from his bag. "Zeus is hosting another one of his parties."

"Fine. I'll go. Please leave." Hephaestus said as he opened his palace door.

"Hephaestus. Please tell me what happened." Knowing Hermes would not drop the subject, he decided to comply.

"I went to the forge to do my daily commisions. There wasn't much to day so I came home early." Hephaestus said sitting on the couch. As he was telling his story Hermes took a lokk arounf the house. There were broken picture frames and furniture all over the place. _Oh no_ thought Hermes , as he did the math.

" I caught Ares and Aphroditein bed again." Hephaestus admited. He looked so ashamed. "This week has been pretty hard on me. I just couldn't control my anger so I took my hammer and started hitting Ares with it."

Hermes was honestly shocked. Hephaestus never acted violently towards others. He contiued his story. " We got into a bit of a fight. He sliced open my leg before he ran out of the palace."

Hermes was impressed. Chasing the God of War off was no small feat.

"Aphrodite became upset and stormed out, whom she was mad at, me or him, I don't know. I went looking for her but I never found her." Hephaestus finished.

"Wow brother, I never knew you had it in you. Don't worry about your leg. We are gods. It should heal in about an hour or so." Hermes said picking up some of the broken glass off the floor. Right there Hephaestus started to silently weep. Hermes heart grew heavy as he hugged his brother.


	5. Sorry guys

Sorry guys but the flame reborn is ending here. A lot of reasons as to why.

I recently broke up with my girlfriend of nine months and it's been hard. Plus I just started college and it's been challenging.

but the biggest thing is that I'm a comic book writer first. I'm currently working on a webcomic right now. Plz check them out. And thank you all for following me this far. It means a lot but I'm not done writing fanfiction.

.ws

.com


	6. I Will continue

Hello again guys for about the past two or so months I've been looking over the story and the reviews and I realize that people actually enjoy this. I did not expect somebody to like it right away and this is really given me hope to continue to write this I will try to have a chapter done by the weekend

Thank you all so much


	7. Chapter 5: The Party I

He knew this would happen. It happened every time there was a Divine gathering. It was the night of Zeus' party and Aphrodite was flirting with Ares. Right in front of everyone.

They all acted like they didn't see it but they were whispering about him again. Things like "how can he still be with her" or "what did the cripple expect.

At least he was surrounded by friends. Hermes and Hecate were sitting to his left while Hebe and Eileithyia were at his right. They were chatting about some mortal sporting event or something, he didn't care. The hurt was creeping up on him slowly. Aphrodite was good at flipping her personality around whenever she saw fit.

She acted like a jealous wife when a woman somehow became attracted to him. But every other time she would have her hands on another god.

He needed some air.

"Where are you going bro?" Hebe asked.

"Need some air." He answered barely auditable as he walked out of the ballroom into the gardens.

At this time Olympus was truly beautiful and Hephaestus knew beauty when he saw it. Selene's moon was shining brightly, the flames that lit the ballroom and temples around Olympus only helped to make the structures stand out. It was his ultimate irony. He forged these walls and streets. They were all beautiful, unlike him. The Gods and Goddesses he made these for would mock and laugh at him. It was truly irony at its best!

More and more he saw deities leaving the gardens as soon as he arrived. The sinking feeling of loneliness started to take him. They didn't have to leave just because he had arrived. He wasn't causing any trouble. Half of the Gods were disgusted by him, the other half laughed at him and used him for trinkets. Is this what his Immortal life amounted to? Parents who disowned him. A wife who cheated on him. Siblings who mocked him. It's not fair! He didn't ask to be ugly! To be crippled! To be-

"Excuse me. Lord Hephaestus?" Macaria greeted startling Hephaestus out of his thoughts. "Please have a drink with me." She asked waving her goblet.

"Um… Macaria" Hephaestus mumbled.

"Come on. Dionysus has brought his collection tonight." She persuaded. She then grabbed him by his forearm and dragged him back into the ballroom. Many Gods in the vicinity noticed the beauty that was Macaria, the daughter of Hades. What they couldn't understand was why she was latched on to Hephaestus of all people.

Both of the young Gods made their way to Dionysus' bar. The dark haired god was serving drinks left and right. He then grinned seeing Hephaestus and … a girl who looked just like Persephone.

"Greetings my Brother!" Dionysus grinned loudly. "Who is the lovely date you've got with you."

"Oh, she's not my date." Hephaestus corrected nervously. "This is Hades' daughter, Macaria."

"Hello Lord Dionysus." She greeted cheerfully.

"Please Dionysus is just fine. So your Hades' daughter? I thought you looked like Persephone." He stated simultaneously making drinks.

"So I've been told." Macaria responded. They all shared a laugh.

"I'll take the special." Macaria requested. In a flash Dionysus snapped up a very fine crafted beverage.

"I'm good. I can't really handle my liquor." Hephaestus stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Almighty God of Fire!" Dionysus heckled. "It's a party, go wild!"

Hephaestus looked at Macaria, then Dionysus who was grinning while nodding his head, then back at the drink.

"Screw it. Let's have some fun." He said while taking the drink and chugging it. Its time he let loose.


	8. Chapter 5: Party II

A drunk Hephaestus, to the Olympians, was a hilarious one. He was jolly and adding to his funny form was his intimidating size. The tallest Olympian was Poseidon but Hephaestus came at a close second. Macaria couldn't help but laugh at his drunken performance.

Right now he was in front of the whole party, telling stories of his childhood in the most animated manner. How, while going to the forge one day, encountering a pack of wolves that had made camp inside his treasured workshop.

"So Yeah! My old forge in the mountain was small, but it was home! Ha Ha!" Hephaestus continued after taking yet another shot.

"Then, I start running around the mountain from those damn hungry wolves!" He followed up making running motions with his fingers.

"I didn't want to use my fire powers unless absolutely necessary but it had been five hours of running at that point!" He said grinning while throwing his hands up. The occupants of the ballroom started roaring in laughter at the punch line. The only one that wasn't laughing was Aphrodite who had been glaring at him since he started his story. _What was her problem?_ Hephaestus thought. He was having honest and clean fun. Especially compared to what she and others of his kind considered fun. Sure they were laughing, but at least he could laugh too this time instead of being the butt of the joke. Her glaring was bringing his mood down. He needed to finish up his tale.

"So I finally stop and turn around. Then I started chucking fireballs at them, which scarred the little furry bastards off!" He concluded finally sitting down. Tired from telling his tale. Many of the divine gathered there that night were still laughing. Artemis doubled over holding her stomach. Hermes spewed his drink from his mouth letting out his laughter. Whether they were laughing at him or with him he couldn't tell, nor did he care. He was drunk, like super drunk.

It was getting late and the party goers started to vacate the ballroom, leaving only a few Olympians left. Athena and Artemis were conversing about mortal politics. Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite were talking to Hermes about potential trade routes throughout the oceans. Zeus and Hera, oddly enough, were sitting on their golden thrones talking about their estranged son.

"The boy made a fool of himself Zeus. Yet again, he continues to embarrass me!" Hera fumed.

"He's having fun." Zeus countered. "It is a party after all, leave our son be wife. He's not causing trouble."

Hera always hated that about Zeus. No matter how right she was, he always had to make it his mission to prove her wrong. Always undermining her authority.

"Not causing trouble?" Hera repeated, crossing her arms. "He has been openly flirting with Hades' daughter for the entire night. It's disrespectful to his marriage." Hera finished.

"Now that's not fair Hera." Hestia said entering her siblings' conversation. "Aphrodite doesn't flirt, she outright sleeps with other men, shamelessly, yet we don't hear you complaining about her." Hestia argued, trying to defend her nephew. She was very fond of Hephaestus, being the other fire deity on Olympus. She remembered the day he was born. His face was scarred on the left side but that wouldn't affect his godhood. She sensed great power in Hephaestus. She knew he would have a great influence on the mortal world. And he did! Through his guidance the mortals have invented flying machines, televisions, and all types of devices used for instant communication. Just the other day Hephaestus was trying to explain the concept of the internet to her. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Hera hated it when her sister got all protective.

"It is her nature sister." Hera snapped back. "She can't change her ways. I expect better from my son though!" Hera then vacated her throne and spirited away to her palace, leaving Zeus and Hestia in the bosom of tension. She could feel Zeus's guilt as if it was spread through the air itself. _He should feel guilty_. Hestia thought. _ After all the years of cheating and abuse he finally feels some kind of regret or remorse. _ She and Demeter had come up with a theory on why Hera acts this way when the subject of Hephaestus' marriage comes up. Their marriage parallels Hera's own. Zeus constantly cheated on Hera the same way Aphrodite cheats on Hephaestus. So Hera, subconsciously, projects her marriage into her son's. They came to the realization that Hera can't change Zeus, him being King and much more powerful, but she could change their marriage. It's sad but it doesn't make it right.

"Tell me sister." Zeus said, rising from his throne. "What should I do about this? I want to make Hephaestus happy but his marriage is a sham." Hestia knew what to say, yet it wasn't her place. "You need to have a meeting with him, Brother. But that is all I will say. You must seek these answers out on your own." Hestia advised, taking Zeus' hands in her own. "Hopefully whatever answer Hephaestus finds will aid you as well." She concluded, teleporting back to the Hearth. Zeus couldn't help but ponder his elder sister's council. _ His answer will aid me? What does that mean?_


	9. Chapter 6: Rumors

Hangovers are usually no problem for gods. Their bodies can withstand almost anything and all injuries heal rapidly. But what Hephaestus was experiencing was no ordinary hangover. This type of Hangover it's what Dionysus would call an "after Bang". The drinks Dionysus makes are enchanted and boost the effect of regular alcohol so it can infect a god. This is why Hephaestus rarely drank Dionysus' wine. It felt like Atlas himself of squeezing Hephaestus' head.

He turned toward the clock on the left side of his bed. He was shocked at the time. It was 1:24 p.m. luckily for him today was one of the few off days he gets. Something else he notice but far from shocked them at this point was that his wife was gone. _She's probably off an Ares' bed again_. Usually his insecurities, jealousy and anger towards his wife would start to suffocate him, but at this moment he hardly cared. He have fun for the first time in decades last night. While in his drunken stupor he realized something. He never felt this way when he was around Aphrodite. The woman was supposed to be his wife the one person who should bring a smile to his face every single day. But instead all she gave me was heartache. "No" he told himself. To him that was what love was, a struggle. You have to fight for the things you love. One must struggle for the things he cherishes. He knew this better than anyone. All of his siblings were born into the Olympian title. He literally had to climb a mountain to get to where he is. He had to work day in and day out to prove that he was as much of an Olympian if not more so to all of his brethren.

He knew he loved Aphrodite, despite being a cold-hearted cheater. All he had to do was work harder at his relationship like he did with everything else.

BANG BANG BANG!

Someone was banging on his door. The horrendous noise was not helping his hangover. He shuffled out of bed, threw on his chiton, and made his way toward the door. He opened the door revealing a grinning Hermes.

"You sly dog tell me. It is true!" Hermes demanded grabbing Hephaestus shoulders, still grinning.

"Is what true?" Hephaestus questioned taking Hermes' hands off him.

"Come on brother we're both men. I know you hooked up with Macaria last night!" Hermes revealed, no longer containing his laughter.

"What!" Hephaestus released, wide eyed. What was this winged fool talking about? He could never cheat on Aphrodite.

"Hermes, is that is not true. I only walked Macaria back to the gates, that's it." He explained, trying to straighten out this farce. "How did this even come about?"

"Well" Hermes started, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Dionysus told Athena, Athena told Artemis who mentioned it to Demeter, who told it to Persephone who told Hecate who of course told me." He finished getting up from his seat, entering the kitchen, leaving Hephaestus wide eyed in shock and annoyance. "You got any snacks?!" Hermes called from the kitchen. "Yeah…Look in the cabinet …" Hephaestus answered. Of course it was Olympian gossip. It happens all the time. Immortals get bored pretty easily, so they created gossip to keep things interesting. Just last week a rumor was floating around that Ares blew up a canyon somewhere around Sparta. _Now that I think about it that might be true._

Hermes returned to the common room and sat back down, potato chips and candy en masse. "I believe you Bro. I just love messing with you. I wish it was true though." He stated stuffing his face with chips. "I thought you finally got back at her" This made Hephaestus irate. "Hermes, Aphrodite is my wife. I love her despite all her faults. I could never betray her."

Hermes could understand that more now than ever. Being with Hecate was the best thing that could happen to him. He felt so foolish when he thought back to his past, sleeping around with other women. He was no different than his father. But still… "Brother, Aphrodite is no good for you or anyone for that matter. I know you see the good in her but you must accept the fact that some people, gods and goddesses especially, don't change." He was not being judgmental or criticizing his brother, he wanted this knowledge to help Hephaestus.

"That's not true." Hephaestus countered. "People change all the time. It's slow but constant. Look at Hades and Persephone. Both were unhappy until they found each other." Hermes had to agree it was true. Hades rarely came out of his gloomy palace before he married Persephone. "Zeus also. Yes he is a bastard among bastards sure, but I know you see it, he is changing Hermes." Once again he had to agree, Zeus used to smite mortals regularly, now he hasn't even touched a lightning bolt in the last century. . He also used to sleep around shamelessly but, somehow unnoticed to Hera, he hasn't bedded any other women. _At least none that we know of._

"You especially." Hephaestus stated pointing at his winged brother. Hermes was at a lost.

"How so?" He asked.

"Ever since you started dating Hecate, you have been more steadfast in your work, you have blessed even more mortals than you ever had before and I can tell she makes you genuinely happy." Hephaestus said smiling, envious of his brother's love.

Hermes grew silent. Hephaestus could tell all that? It's amazing he could read all that from someone's demeanor. But he was right yet again. Hermes never felt so happy. Things that bothered him don't even phase him now. Earlier today Hera made a snide remark about him, yet he found that he didn't care. This is why Hephaestus had to leave Aphrodite. He couldn't see it before, but now it is crystal clear. Hephaestus is the heart of Olympus. He deserved much better.

* * *

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH HEPHAESTUS!?" Hecate asked Macaria, rather loudly. They were in Macaria's quarters, they just got out of a council meeting with the rest of the underworld deities. Apparently there was a rumor going around that she and Hephaestus had a …fling after Zeus's gathering. This all sounded like some bad episode of a high school sitcom. Though she guessed those shows hold truth to reality as like a bunch of hormone fueled high teenagers, the gods were whispering rumors that weren't true by a long shot.

"No, I didn't hook up with Hephaestus." Macaria answered quietly, indicating that Hecate should do the same.

"Why not?"

"Why not? There are tons of reasons why. One: He's married and in love with his wife. Two: I personally believe I shouldn't just hook up with someone, just for the fun of it. Three: and most importantly I'm waiting till marriage."

Hecate could agree with all of those reasons. But still, "Macaria. I know you're trying to be a noble princess but honey we gods are just not as noble as mortals would prefer us." Hecate stated before taking a sip of nectar from her goblet. Macaria knew where she was going with this and she didn't like it. "Sleeping around is the norm of our kind." Macaria continued, placing her goblet on the coaster. "Name me one God or goddess, besides the virgin trio, who has ever truly committed to one person, or has at least had one partner at a time."

Macaria's eyes narrowed as this query. "My Parents, Hera, Nyx and Erebus. Oh, and Hephaestus." She answered quickly, leaving Hecate's argument in shambles. Hecate wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. "Ok, you got me there. But still most of us have been with multiple people. I just don't want you to miss out on life."

Hecate could tell by Macaria's face that her new point did not bode well with her.

"I don't need to sleep with a thousand people to enjoy life." She was the goddess of Death. She should know how precious life is and how it took little things to make life enjoyable. She believed this was a major problem immortals had. Long life equals infinite boredom, which leads to gods and goddesses doing outrageous things to kill their boredom.

"Besides Hecate. You're in a committed relationship now."

"That may be, but it wasn't always like that." Hecate said lowering her head.

"Sure I and Hermes are great now, but we used to cheat on each other a lot" She revealed in shame. "It became something of a revenge tool against each other. If one was mad at the other we'd find the closest thing we could screw and get the last laugh. It was so childish and stupid."

"I just want you to know what you want before pursuing Hephaestus."

"Who said anything about pursuing Hephaestus?" Macaria asked, crossing her arms.

"Come on Princess. Everyone can see it." Hecate ogled on. Macaria hated that look. But she was right. She had grew a crush on the fire god. Even more so after last night. They talked about so many random things she could barely remember. They both shared personal stories as well. Things they would never tell anyone else. But of course Hephaestus also talked about his wife. Just by the way he spoke, one could tell he absolutely adored her and she hated that. Aphrodite may be the Goddess of Love but she is scandalous. All the male gods love making the excuse that it's just her nature to justify sleeping with her.

"Okay. I admit it. I have feelings for him." She confessed to her friend. "But, it's not like he'll go for me anyway. He loves his whore." She slumped in her chair, now depressed thinking about Hephaestus and his situation.

"I wouldn't give up yet. Something tells me Hephaestus won't be staying with Aphrodite for long" Hecate said finishing off her nectar.

* * *

Aphrodite was, uncharacteristically feeling jealousy. Envy. She hated this feeling. Only a few times she has felt the crippling feeling of Envy. She should not be feeling this way. She's the Goddess of Beauty. But titles aside she feels awful. The Goddesses were whispering rumors about Hephaestus, her husband. They say he's been cheating on her with Macaria, Persephone's whore child. If only she wasn't the princess of the underworld, she would have turned her into a tree!

Right now Aphrodite was in Ares' bed yet again. He was speaking to her about some battle he won or something, she was barely paying attention. Why should she care so much about Hephaestus cheating? She cheated on him every day so it evens out…right? She never wanted to be married to the ugly man anyway. Everybody knows how she is. She is sex incarnate. He knows how she is. He should stop loving her…he should. If he wanted to be with that little cunt so be it.

She wanted to convince herself they didn't work together. To justify her cheating and cruelty. But in truth she loved her husband. She married Hephaestus only a few centuries after she became an Olympian. She's been with him for most of her life. Their marriage has spanned multiple millennia. He's always been there, even when the fathers of her children refused to raise them, Hephaestus stepped up and became their fathers. …and to think he may be cheating…

She stormed out of bed throwing on her clothes, ignoring Ares' pleas to stay. She kept wondering if she deserved it or not. The cheating. _Of course not. _She figured. _I'm the Goddess of Love, he should be lucky to be married to me. Honored!_ How dare he, a crippled monster, try to play her!

She stopped in her tracks. Realizing how hypocritical she is. She was stuck. Between being wrong and letting he ego believe she is right. She was used to getting everything she wanted. Every man wanted her. Every woman wanted to be her. She was never wrong…right? She just couldn't shake the feeling of being guilty and jealous. She should not be feeling this way. She is Beauty.


	10. Chapter 7: A House Divided

"What do you want brother?" Hades asked annoyed at the sight of Zeus. They were down in the Underworld right next to the River Styx. They are very far out from Hades Castle. They're in isolation so no one can hear or witness them. Personally Hades hated doing this. His brother always did this when he wanted something. But he had to keep up the façade the Great and Powerful king of Gods. And the king of Gods doesn't need help, or so Zeus claims.

"I've come for knowledge." Zeus answered, arms crossed. "I must speak the Fates."

"Oh. So it's a prophecy you seek. Why not ask your son instead of wasting my time."

"Apollo's power of Prophecy is meager compared to the Fates."

Hades could see through Zeus' lie. Apollo must have given Zeus a prophecy upon request and it was most likely something Zeus did not like. So he wants to talk to the Fates in the chance that he may receive a different outcome then the one Apollo gave. It was Ludacris. Apollo's prophecies always come true.

"You will let me pass Hades. Open the portal." Zeus commanded, electricity flickering in his eyes.

Yet again something Hades did not like. Zeus ordering him around. Someone really needs to knock Zeus off his high horse. But it couldn't be him. Zeus wasn't worth his effort and he refused to let Zeus put him in a sour mood.

"Fine" Hades relented. Opening a portal to the Fates' domain. A place existing outside time and space.

Zeus walked through, disappearing into the abyss.

"…Okay you can come out sister." Hades signaled to Hestia whom was hiding behind a boulder. "Now remind me why I'm helping lightning bastard out."

Hestia gave a Hades a look. "If we help Zeus find his own happiness then the rest of Olympus will follow. I told you about the conversation me and he had. He is not the cruel God he was a thousand years ago"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Sure. Maybe he is quiet now. But wait a couple more decades and soon we'll be hearing stories about his next victim." Hades loved his sister with everything he had but she was always to forgiving.

Hestia continued. "He asked me for help. And I told him to come to you. He looked so lost brother. I know you feel it too. It's not just him it's all of Olympus. The Gods are in a state of loss and confusion."

It was true. In the modern world, mankind had no more use of Gods or worship. They could do things on their own without the assistance of a deity. But that didn't effect Hades' domain. Mortals still die and so long as they do that he still had a relevance. This was all so pointless, why should he even care about Olympus, a home that did nothing but ostracize him.

But he couldn't say no to Hestia. She was at one point the most important person in his life. She was the oldest out of all of them and she always kept Hades and the rest of his siblings in line. That is until Zeus took the throne.

"Zeus will never change Hestia. You know this to be true." Hades said sitting on a nearby boulder.

"He must. For all our sakes. If not for him or me do it for your nieces and nephews. Do it for Hermes and Hephaestus." Hestia Countered.

Hermes and Hephaestus. He did like those two. Hermes guided the dead to the Underworld whenever he could and he was Hecate's boyfriend. Hecate was a close friend of Hades and he was glad that Hermes was making her happy.

Hephaestus was really the only other male God that Hades could have intelligent conversation with. He wasn't arrogant or disloyal. He was always friendly and compassionate. Hades knew his daughter had feelings for Hephaestus but she could not have him so long as he is married to Aphrodite.

He and Hestia kept chatting until Zeus returned from the portal. He had an angry yet solemn look on his face.

_It is as I thought. The same outcome huh? _Hades thought. "What did the Fates say Zeus?" Hades asked.

Zeus walked right past Hades and Hestia, almost as if he didn't acknowledge they were there. He sat on a boulder, head downcast and spoke the Fates' prophecy.

"Release your lightning, vacate your throne

You will find unparalleled bliss in the demise of yourself

A flame will be ignited to guide a new era."

Hestia and Hades were shocked. Zeus, a little lost. The Message was cryptic but some things were clear. Zeus would either be dethroned or killed somehow.

"I don't understand. It foretells the 'destruction of yourself' what does that mean?" Hestia managed to speak. The air was getting tense.

"It is perfectly clear that someone is after my crown!" Zeus yelled, scarring Hestia. They were both ignoring the entire 'Unparalleled bliss 'part.

"We don't know that for sure" Hades said. Unsure of what all this meant. "It also says 'release your lightning, release your throne.' Release is an action. It means you would have to give up your own throne yourself." Hades tried deciphering. "Or it could be literal. If you throw another lightning bolt, you'll no longer be king."

"Preposterous! I AM ZEUS! ALMIGHTY KING OF GODS! There is no other, stronger than I. Only I am fit to rule!" Zeus roared as lightning cracked around him. Then he stopped his rampage. He was still. But the air was still cold.

"A flame will be ignited huh?" Zeus repeated from the prophecy. "That means war."

"Stop being a child! The prophecy details a new beginning and your happiness. Can't you see that!? If you relinquish your crown you will find happiness." Hestia tried to reason within Zeus. But he was not listening. He refused to listen.

There was a great silence. Then Hades spoke.

"Go back to Olympus. Act as you usually would. No one but us three shall know about this." They all nodded, Zeus begrudgingly so. Soon Zeus teleported back. Hestia was about to follow suit. Hades grabbed her before she could.

"Watch him sister. He is now a ticking time bomb. Try to keep him in check. Just until I can interpret the Fates' foretelling. "Hades ordered. Hestia complied. Soon she went back to Olympus.

This was not how Hades thought this day would go.

* * *

It was around midday when Aphrodite decided to take a short reprieve from her daily duties. Usually she'd be able to get much more work done, but her husband had been on her mind. The "Macaria Scandal" was still ripe around Olympus and it was bothering Aphrodite, much more so than she would like to admit. She needed to take a minute to herself, to sort out her feelings.

_Hephaestus would never cheat on me…though if he did who could blame him? _Aphrodite kept pondering this throughout her day. Aphrodite cheated on Hephaestus as much as she could. It's her nature. She IS love beauty and sexual desire. It made no sense why she was married. Married to the most unattractive God of all people. She never felt guilty for her treatment of the flame deity, she shouldn't have to.

_So why do I have this damn feeling in my chest. _

Hephaestus was a good man. Wise, understanding and humble. He never judged anyone and he was always fair. Aphrodite could admit that those where his best qualities. If only he had the perfect body to match. Ares was the perfect male specimen. His body was the only reason she could tolerate his nasty personality. If she could put Hephaestus' mind insides Ares' body then their marriage could probably work.

She needed guidance on this matter. She soon called one of her attendants, Aglaia.

Aglaia was about as tall as Aphrodite. She had long blue hair and was a close second to her in the realm of beauty as she was also a beauty goddess. Aphrodite decided to take her under her wing. Imagine her surprise when she realized that Aglaia and her sisters were old childhood friends of Hephaestus.

When Hephaestus was thrown off Olympus when he was a newborn, a couple of sea goddesses saved him. One of those goddesses was Eurynome, Aglaia's mother. Aglaia always plagued Aphrodite with stories of their childhood and having Hephaestus around. She would go on and on about his talent with crafting things or breathing fire. How he helped mortals all over the world with his gift.

She got it. Hephaestus was a very kind man. Just too kind for her. So why does she fell so angry that he may be cheating with the Whore from Hades.

Aglaia was currently braiding Aphrodite's hair. It was just the two of them, so it was safe to speak.

"Aglaia, I need a favor." Aphrodite began.

"Of course Milady." Aglaia answered.

"What is your opinion on my marriage?" Aphrodite asked, straight to the point.

Aglaia paused, uncertain how to answer the question. Hephaestus was her friend and she wanted to support him, but Aphrodite was her employer and was very vengeful.

"Milady, I'm not sure I can answer that question to the best of my ability" Aglaia answered, leaving Aphrodite disappointed. Obviously the girl was too scared to answer her question. She needed to wash away Aglaia's fear.

"I promise I won't get upset." Aphrodite reassured Aglaia.

"Um. Okay. I believe that your marriage is kind of unfair, to you and Hephaestus." She started. "Zeus handed you off like a trophy, to avoid civil war. That was totally wrong and no one blames you for your reluctance to marry." Aphrodite was pleased. Finally someone saw it her way.

"But, two wrongs don't make a right." Aglaia said finishing Aphrodite's hair and swinging around to meet her mistress eye to eye.

"Milady, Hephaestus loves you. With everything he has. Surely you've felt it. Every time he comes to visit me and my sisters, he always talks about you. He loves you despite your faults and in my opinion is what true love is. Looking past everything that may be wrong with a person and accepting them for who they are." The air was quiet for a moment. Aphrodite seemed shocked. Aglaia decided it was safe to continue.

"You shouldn't cheat on him. He doesn't deserve that. His life hasn't been easy. His parents threw him away. He's crippled for life and he is constantly mocked by his peers and siblings." Aglaia ranted, tears stinging her eyes. "Maybe you will never love him the way he loves you. But try to see it from his perspective." She finished waiting for Aphrodite's response.

To Aglaia's surprise, Aphrodite started crying. She got up quickly. Wiping her tears away, she tried to run away, to hide her shame but Aglaia stopped in front of her.

"Please don't go Aphrodite! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She pleaded.

"It's not you Aglaia! It's just. I think I'm falling for him. Hephaestus." She admitted.

"Then why are you crying?" Aglaia asked confused and worried. She had never seen Aphrodite like this before.

"Because. My infidelities and cruelty have driven away!" She screamed. More angry at herself. "Now he's sleeping with Persephone's whore daughter!" Maybe her pride didn't allow her to admit it. But she did love Hephaestus. They have been married for so long. It's hard not to develop feelings for someone when you see them every day. When you wake up next to them every morning. When you share meals, time, conversations and basically a life together, it would be impossible not to fall in love with that person. And she should know. She's the Goddess of Love.

But it was hard for her. To love Hephaestus a crippled, ugly man. No man was supposed to make Aphrodite feel this way. No man.

She ran. She needed to rid herself of this feeling. The guilt. The anguish. The jealousy. She needed to take a lover to bed. That always helped her even if it's the sole thing that is driving her and Hephaestus apart.

Now he was cheating. In retaliation.

_Well two could play at that game. _She thought as she removed herself from a pleading Aglaia.

She knew Hephaestus was going to be at the forge all night. So her plan was a sure success.

Later that night she took Ares to bed. After a night of passionate embrace they fell asleep together, in the bed she and Hephaestus shared. He would find them in the morning.


	11. Check Out My Webcomic: God Games

Hey guys. Check out my comic God Games. Its based around Greek Mythology. The Olympians are not heavily featured yet but there are other characters to satisfy until then.

look me up on comicfury: defo18

or Tapastic defo18

there should be links in my profile as well


	12. Chapter 8 If It's Love

Hephaestus was in a good mood. A great mood even. He just finished building an entire village on the coast of Athens. The poor villagers' homes were ravaged by a tidal wave. So Hephaestus being the kind god he was, he took it upon himself to help out his mortal servants. They were very pleased. They were ecstatic even. They were kissing his feet, praising his name and worshiping him in his temple. They had tears of joy in their eyes, as did he.

_The other Gods have it wrong_. He thought_. Mortals weren't here to serve us. We are here to serve them. To make their lives happy. We shouldn't use them in some game for favor or popularity. Not for power or glory. Just the smile on their faces was enough for me. _

The thought of this enjoyment of simplicity reminded him of a song by a mortal group called Train. The song was called If It's Love. It fits Hephaestus' character well.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it._

Hephaestus loved that part. He wasn't an Olympian for the glory of it. He just wanted to follow his passion of crafting and helping people along the way. That's all he needed.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories  
About a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings  
No Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me_

Whenever there is a story about a divine relationship (his included) there was always some kind of heartbreak or tragedy. Artemis and Orion, Zeus and Hera, He and Aphrodite, Apollo and Daphne, the list goes on. But when he ponders on it. Aphrodite was the greatest thing about him. He came from very unpleasant beginnings. But Aphrodite did not. Hell, she was everything he wanted to be. Beautiful, full of life, confident, those were the things that he loved about her.

_If it's Love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
_Thats_ enough for me._

Love was always something he cherished. In places where he expected it, he didn't receive it. His wife, brother and parents despise him. One could say he was starved of love, so he knows the value of it. Love was always enough for Hephaestus. Other divine beings wanted power or tried to one up another. That was so childish to the fire god. Love is enough. Friendship, togetherness, all of that. If Olympus could stop the hypocrisies, the hatred, the jealousy, the Hephaestus was sure that they would all find some form of happiness.

He wished even more that his wife would look past his ugly form and see his love for her. He didn't care if she was lustful or deceitful or mean. He could see past all that because he loved her. All those things didn't matter….so why.

Why can't she do the same for him?

His good mood was diminishing. From his thoughts and now from his eyes.

He was in front of his palace and the door was wide open…again..

Many things flooded Hephaestus' mind.

_Who was it this time? Why does she do this to me? Why here? Why now on this day? Am I not enough for her? Why can't she see me, like how I see her? _He was panicking. His heart pounding. His legs getting weak. Then it came.

It came when he looked upon Hera again after she threw him off Olympus. It came whenever he was made fun off. It came when he caught them the first time in his net. Rage

The God of Fire was enraged.

He entered his palace. Rage building with every step. He saw Ares' scattered armor all over his chamber. Aphrodite's girdle lay beside the pillar. _Ironic. Since I made all of these things._

He broke down the door of his room with a single push. Then he saw them. His wife and his brother. In his bed. They were startled awake from his entrance. Ares seemed disheveled, Aphrodite smirking.

"Don't act so surprised Husband." Aphrodite jeered. Snuggling up against Ares. "This isn't the first time nor will it be the last." Ares laughed. "Just leave cripple. You'll never win this fight." He wrapped his arm around Hephaestus' wife. "You're too ugly for her."

Hephaestus just stood there. Quiet. Taking in the words of his wife and brother. Using them as fuel for his flames. They started to encircle him, until they became him. His body completely imbedded in flames. This freighted Ares and Aphrodite. The room got hotter. They could feel his hatred. Hephaestus opened his mouth and began.

"In our society, the ones who wrong us must be punished." He lifted his hand up, a spiral of fire engulfing it. "This will burn. It is long overdue."

And at that he fired a torrent of flames at the lovers. They both tried to dodge but were burned as the size of the flames were too much for them. Ares grabbed his sword, screaming and planning to retaliate. He swung it at Hephaestus. The blade melted before it could touch him.

Hephaestus then shot another fire ball at Ares completely engulfing him. The ensuing blast knocked Ares out of the palace through a wall. All the nearby denizens of Olympus were alerted to the chaos.

* * *

"That came from Hephaestus' palace." Athena realized, turning her head towards the flames. She Artemis and Apollo were on their way to the council chambers when the blast happened.

"I wonder what happened." Apollo asked, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. The flames of Hephaestus were bright and wrathful. The heat could felt all over Olympus.

"Come. We must stop this." Artemis commanded, sprinting toward the flames. Athena and Apollo soon followed.

Over near the main gates, Hermes and Dionysus were startled by the noise of the explosion.

"Are we being attacked?" Dionysus asked?

"I don't know, let's go!" Hermes said, flying off toward the chaos. Dionysus right behind him.

* * *

Hephaestus turned toward Aphrodite, whose burned form was smoking on their bed. Her arm was burned pretty badly, but it began healing right away.

"How dare you!" Aphrodite screamed. "I'm the Goddess of Love! I will not be treated this way."

Hephaestus began to laugh. This angered the beauty Goddess even more.

"Why are you Laughing!?" She demanded.

Hephaestus stopped, then walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just the irony. The hypocrisy as well." He said, his body still transformed into fire.

"You ask why I treated this way, yet I bet the reason why completely glossed over that ignorant head of yours. Maybe it's because of how you treat me- wife" He said adding emphasis to the last word.

"I always wondered that about you, but it's clear as day. Because of your beauty. A physical trait. Something that took no hard work or skill or talent to achieve, lets you get away with anything." He stated, cupping her chin, burning her.

"You've had the entire world handed to you because of your beauty. It's amazing that they handed you the title of Goddess of Love. One that knows little about love." He continue, releasing her from his grip.

"The same could be said about me. I was born with the scars on my face, a physical trait, something that was out of my own control. And that lead me to being tossed off this damn rock."

"I'm more known as the cripple than the Craftsmen. And now I know why. It's so damn Ironic!" He laughed. He started to laugh even more.

The hole in his home wide open. Everyone saw and heard his speech. Every Olympian, including an angry Zeus and Hera

"The reason why you get coddled and I get laughed at is because in this world, Physical traits tower over intelligence, skill and reasoning." He finished. He had his say. His flames dyeing. His form reverted to its original.

"And that my brethren is a damn shame." He said walking out of the hole in his wall past the occupants of Olympus, stepping over an embarrassed Ares. He whistled _If It's Love_ all the way to the exit of Olympus.


	13. Chapter 9 The Absent Fire God

Regret. It was a feeling Aphrodite rarely felt. But she was doubtfully feeling it. She had pushed Hephaestus to his breaking point. She didn't mean to. She wanted to get back at him. Though what did she expect. Him to sit there and take it. He'd been pushed way too many times now. And they were all feeling the backlash of it. Right now all of the Olympians were gathered in the council chamber, discussing Hephaestus' departure from Olympus.

Half of the room didn't care whether or not he left or stayed. The other half wanted him back, either out of genuine concern for the blacksmith's well-being or for the now lack of the smith/jeweler on Olympus.

"Who needs him!? No One wanted him here anyway." Ares shouted obviously still angry from the thrashing Hephaestus gave him.

"Oh, hush! You're just mad that he beat you in a fight." Dionysus fired back, smirking at the memory of a burning Ares. "Besides, who's going to make your fancy weapons now?"

"This is very childish." Artemis spoke up. "Hephaestus left his responsibilities over something so trivial. He got back at them." She pointed at Ares and Aphrodite. "He got his vengeance, he didn't have to leave."

Hermes thought that was a little unfair. _What would you have done if you were in his position? _That's what he wanted to say, but he had no right. He too slept with the poor man's wife as well.

"Come now Artemis! Let's all stop pretending!" Demeter spoke, rising from her seat. "Hephaestus left, because he felt awful about living here. We, from day one, have used and abused him."

It was true. The Olympians, with all their glory and arrogance, couldn't deny it. They would ask of him weapons and trinkets but never friendship nor did they offer any in return. After they got what they wanted, they would make fun of him, talk behind his back, bully him and sleep with his wife. In their eyes he was barley an Olympian, barely a god.

"Oh, spare me." Zeus scoffed at Demeter. "He's been given the most beautiful goddess and a place in my kingdom. I don't see how he's been 'abused'."

Hestia couldn't take it. Ever since they returned from the underworld Zeus has been crueler. Just the way he speaks about his own son is sickening.

"It's simple." Zeus stated, rising from his seat and starting toward the exit chamber. "Whoever brings Hephaestus back, will become ruler of Olympus.

That shocked the room. Zeus just offered his throne for Hephaestus' return. Everyone in the room grew ecstatic at the proposition, but Hestia knew better.

_Through this fake proposition, he's weeding out whoever takes his throne. The prophecy is starting! _She panicked, this will prove detrimental to Olympus, her home.

* * *

Hephaestus retreated back to the mortal realm. He was on an ancient island of Lemnos. It was where he learned to craft. He thought about going to Thetis, the goddess who raised him. Or to visit the Cyclopes but he didn't want to burden them with his problems. He was feeling a mixture of satisfaction and regret. He finally got back at them for their wrongdoing and he finally had his say. He'd dwelled on that for centuries. On the other hand he stooped to their level. He caved in to his violent desire and attacked Ares and Aphrodite. _It's what they wanted_. _They kept pushing me. They all wanted to see me break. I gave it to them. _

He realized no matter what he did, the Olympians will never accept him. Because of his damn face and legs. Something physical. Something he had no control over. _It's amazing how Gods like Ares and Aphrodite can get away with anything because of how they look. Yet on the inside they are despicable creatures._

He rationalized this in his head since he was a kid. He thought that with a little hard work, charisma, and kindness, that even the greatest loser could become something great. That a grasshopper could become a dragon. That a rock could become a diamond.

That a cripple could become a god.

He knew better now. The world isn't the place he thought it was. It was cruel sure, but with enough work and dedication, it could become a utopia. But that was false. The dreaming of a broken man.

The world is dark and grizzly. Especially for people like him.

Even in the mortal's history, it shows that when in contact with anything different, mortals become frightened and irrational and cruel. There is an abundance of empathy. No one wants to walk in another's shoes.

The ultimate irony is that, man and God alike has become more machine than man. Fitting for the God of Technology.

Now he has had enough. He wishes to be alone. He can trust no one but himself. Finally, after resting a bit he returns to his old forge.

Inside his forge. He notices an unwelcome guest. She was gazing at his old and worn tools.

"Macaria?" Hephaestus asks.

The onyx haired goddess turns around wide eyed.

"Hello again, Lord Hephaestus." She manages, straightening her dress.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see. I've come to check on you." She says, a bit flustered.

"Why is that? I'm fine." He lied, hoping she wouldn't see through his façade.

"No you're not." She said bluntly. "Come now My Lord. There is no need to hide your feelings from me."

He didn't want to hide his feelings. But his time on Olympus made it very clear that emotions are a liability. That's probably why the Gods act as if they have none, but it's tragically clear that they do.

Hephaestus had a theory on that.

Because Gods and Goddesses are the physical manifestations of the world, life, nature and emotions that they feel emotion on a much higher level than mortals. Despite claiming that they didn't.

Hell, it's why he's hurting now. So many emotions were running track in his chest. Jealousy, wrath, anguish, pride, humiliation, and dread. He was no stranger to those feelings. They defined his life.

"I appreciate the concern my dear, but I'm fine." He lied.

"Why do you all do that?" Macaria asked. "Why do Olympians suppress their emotions, only to have them bottle up and then explode? I know what happened on Olympus Hephaestus. The entire divine community knows."

_Of course they do. Is nothing sacred anymore?_

"It matters not. My feelings don't matter and I do not want to burden you with my baggage." Hephaestus let out, devoid of energy. His head downcast. He had grown accustom to looking at the floor.

"Nonsense. You're feelings do matter. Please. Just talk to me." She pleaded sitting next to the defeated deity.

He hated looking weak. It's ungodly. Unattractive. And it broadcast that he was vulnerable. But he had a feeling Macaria wouldn't judge him. He searched his mind as he tried to find the words to start his tale.

"You see, I always knew, I'd have to work twice as hard to be accepted. My disability not only hampered my movement but it also hampered my social life." He hated telling this story.

"Back when I was a boy, I didn't have many friends. So I was kind of behind on social skills. I learned though. Only by making a fool of myself and adapting to the situation."

He glanced over at his tools. Is anvil. His ores. All covered in dust from the lack of use.

"The only reason people even put up with my presence is because I was a prodigy with the Forge."

He got up and motioned for Macaria to follow him.

They walked toward the old setup of the forge. Hephaestus picked up his hammer, smiling at the glow of nostalgia.

"I am a firm believer in that no one has to stay the way they are. No one has to live their life within a fixed role. A slave can gain freedom, a bird can learn to fly, and even the weakest boy can become the mightiest King."

_He has such a way with words. I can tell he has lived by this for a long time. _Macaria thought listening to his speech.

"When I finally came to Olympus and became the God of Craftsmanship and Art, I was ecstatic. Elated even. I could finally stop being a cripple and become a God. My birthright….but it's been made painfully clear that my philosophy is wrong." He engulfed the hammer in flames until nothing but ash remained. This shocked Macaria. It was clear that the hammer meant something too him. It was a mirror image on what the Olympians have done to Hephaestus.

They took away his love of crafting.

"Hephaestus. Have you crafted anything since you left Olympus?" Macaria asked, cupping his face.

"No. I can't find any inspiration. And I'm never crafting anything for a god again." He said. He stepped away from her. Exiting his old forge, and out near the beach. She followed. More memories flooded his mind. Times of his youth and when he used to swim with the sea nymphs.

"What about me?" Macaria asked playfully. "Can you craft something for me?"

"…sure. What do you want?" Hephaestus said, gazing at the young and playful goddess.

"I want you craft me." She answered, hopping on a nearby rock and posing. Sticking her arms in the air and phasing into a wicked smile.

Hephaestus laughed at her ungodly pose. He insisted she stayed like that while he gathered his tools, and started to work on his statue.

As he edged out more pieces of clay, the two of them exchanged stories. Some of heartbreak, some of fun adventures and some of the embarrassing kind. Macaria being playful as she was kept gesturing as she told her stories. Hephaestus was avid they she stayed still so he could capture her image.

After her bust was done, the two of them walked across the beach, still sharing stories. They laughed, and quite frankly enjoyed each other's company. Macaria told Hephaestus the tale when Hades lost Cerberus. Hephaestus was bewildered at the thought of Hades losing his favorite pet. Hephaestus told the story of when Eris dyed Hera's hair green. The assuming chaos on Olympus was a tale that still freighted children to sleep at night.

Much to their surprise the sun had set and it was time to check in. Hephaestus asked her to stay for dinner. She agreed of course. They shared food and drink. Hephaestus felt a feeling he haven't felt in centuries. Happiness.

Their night ended with both of them enthralled in passion and heat. Happiness and Freedom. As the moon robbed the sky of the sun, the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Fate gave them the gift of each other. But Fate's bag wasn't empty yet. More gifts were to be received.

Morning came. In consequence of their passionate fire, two leaf buds began to bloom.


	14. Quick Question

Hey all

Quick question

How would all feel if The Flame Reborn continued as a web comic. Or if it should stay in fanfic format. Comic making is my trade and I feel The Flame Reborn can be a great webcomic, but its all up to you guys.

Plz let me know in the review or pm


	15. Chapter 10 Hunting The Fire God

There was a great mixture of emotions bouncing around in Hephaestus's head. He had just been told very surprising news. He was not sure if it was a dream or not. Perhaps he did not hear her correctly.

"Can you repeat that sister?" Hephaestus asked.

"I said, congratulations brother. You're going to be having twins." Eileithyia said in merriment.

He and Macaria were at a loss for words. Their late night tryst did not expect a pregnancy.

Eileithyia was the divine authority on childbirth and pregnancies so she knew when and where a baby was conceived, Divine or Mortal. Divine births are especially important. They will join the ranks of the Godly, so it is important to kick-start a healthy development. As soon as she felt the fetus's conception, she came down from Olympus to tell the news to her Brother.

Macaria asked Eileithyia to step out for a moment. As she left out of the mountain forge, Macaria and Hephaestus were left to ponder the next step in their life.

Macaria looked up at Hephaestus. He was looking worried, as was she. She then took a deep breath.

"Hephaestus, you know how I feel about you right?" Macaria asked, taking his hand.

"Of course." He acknowledged.

"I never imagined having children before. It's kind of scary." She revealed, smiling a little. "But I want them. I want to raise them. I…I also want you to raise them with me- as mother and father. I guess I'm saying- will you start this family with me?"

The world paused, as the impossible came into reality. Here was a goddess beyond any form of logic loved him. Now she was saying she wanted to start a family with him. It all seemed so unreal. He never thought another would feel this way about him.

"Macaria. That is probably the best thing anyone has said to me. In all these centuries I've been alive, this moment has never made me happier." He responded. He spoke the truth. He spoke from the heart. A single tear shed from his eye. He had never cried before! Even when he dropped from the mountain, he never cried. Even when Aphrodite cheated on him, he never cried. When he was made fun of, or tripped or beaten by his siblings, he never shed a tear.

He embraced her. His new mate. Hopefully his future wife. He caressed her belly, feeling the two divine presences growing within her. They were his. He finally had his own children. He had raised other kids, not his own. They were Aphrodite's bastards, but he loved them nonetheless. However, this was different. They were his blood children. They would be like him. Act like him. Look like-

His euphoric atmosphere vanished. He had not thought about that. Would his kids look like him? He hoped not. He did not want them to go through what he went through. Years of abuse based over what he looked like instead of his character.

_No matter. I will protect them. Damn all who would harm my children._

But before he was able to marry his new lover and start the family he had always dreamed of, he would need to divorce Aphrodite and convince Hera to relieve him of his sham of a marriage. It was no easy task but he would make sure they would give him what he was owed.

He informed Eileithyia about his quest. He told his lover to stay behind.

"Wait! Brother, do not go to Olympus now!" Eileithyia advised.

"Why.?What has transpired since I left?" Hephaestus asked.

"It's not good. Zeus has decreed that whoever brings you back to Olympus will become the new ruler. Everyone has their eyes set on you." His sister warned.

Hephaestus jaw dropped. It made no since. He could understand Zeus wanting him to stay because of Hephaestus creates his lightning bolts. But to want Hephaestus back this badly to give up his thrown was Ludacris. There was no way.

"That doesn't sound right. Something else is going on." Hephaestus deduced out loud.

"Please let me come with you. It won't be safe." Macaria pleaded.

"No. If you come with me, my mother will take her wrath out on you and Aphrodite will as well. If they strike out at you, Hades and Persephone will surely find out and we'll have a war on our hands." Hephaestus explained.

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Aphrodite, of course, but Hera you should be. You've heard the tales of what happens to those who slight her. It doesn't end well. I'm an Olympian. I can take anything she throws at me." Hephaestus went on. And he does not plan to lose to Hera. He refused to let her or any Olympian abuse him again. He would respond with violence if he had to. It went against his beliefs but he would make them see his way, his feelings by force if he had to. Talking it out like civilized beings obviously wasn't cutting it.

"Besides, you are pregnant and I am not putting you in a potentially dangerous position." He concluded. "Go to the Underworld. Spend time with your parents and tell them the good news. They'll be having grandkids and a son in law."

Ares was grateful of Zeus' proposition. This was not only his chance to rule Olympus, but to get revenge against Hephaestus. Ever since he was attacked by Hephaestus, his reputation was damaged and his pride was shattered. He now mocked in the divine community.

_You let a cripple whoop you. How unmanly for a God of War. Ha ha!_

_I don't know Ares? I used to think you were scary. But you got beat up by a broken god. How scary can you be? _

_You think you would bed me! Ha! A cripple bested you! What makes you think your skills in the bed are sufficient enough for me._

He was mocked by his peers and denied sex by his usual assortment of lovers who weren't Aphrodite. He couldn't take it. He used to be feared and respected among the Olympians but now it all had changed. He was now in Hephaestus' position. The outcast of Olympus.

His thoughts were lost when he noticed some gods scurrying to the courtyard of Olympus. He followed, curious to what was going on.

His eyes widened at the sight of Hephaestus walking through the yard. Other deities were whispering among themselves about his arrival. Some drawing whatever weapon they had on their person or activating whatever power they wielded. Now was their chance. If they defeat and present, this god to Zeus they get to be Ruler. Hermes and Dionysus were some of the few who weren't after Hephaestus. Instead they were worried. He tension was so thin; could Hephaestus find a way out of this one?

"Hey, Hephaestus!" Dionysus called, shuffling between groups of Gods and Goddesses, fumbling over to his fire wielding Brother.

"Hey." Hephaestus simply replied.

"What are you doing? Everyone here wants your head on a platter to send to Zeus personally." Dionysus whispered.

Hephaestus looked around. He gazed at these people. His family, who now had their weapons drawn out at him. Their greed destroyed any positive thought Hephaestus held for them.

"Everyone! Whatever Zeus has promised you is a lie! Do you really think Zeus will keep his word?!" Hephaestus called out towards the group of Gods encircling him.

"Yes!" One goddess called back. That goddess being Athena.

"Before the fates, even Zeus' word must be kept." Athena explained. Her sword was drawn. She intended to take him to Zeus too.

"This isn't personal Hephaestus. If I can become ruler I can change this world and the mortal world." She said. That made Hephaestus feel a little better as he had respect for Athena. But still…

"I sorry Athena. But I will not let you or anyone take me away to him. I have a family now. I have a responsibility to protect them." Hephaestus called out with pride.

This news caused a ruckus among the gods gathered in the courtyard. Many were surprised Hephaestus had a family. Many concluded that Hephaestus had slept with Macaria as that was the rumor that floated around Olympus.

"You have a family?" Hermes asked.

"Yes. And they need me." Hephaestus answered. "None of you will take me away from them." He decreed. He manifested a sword out a fire, one similar to Athena's. His legs were encased in gold armor, relieving him of his handicap.

He jumped over the group of gods and bolted up the stairs to the main palaces where the Olympians' dwelled. Many of the gods were surprised at this. The god who usually moved sluggishly and slow was now moving fast and acrobatically. They ran after him, each wanting to capture him, so that they can receive Zeus' gift.

He ducked and dodged as arrows and magic flew at him. Within Hephaestus' path stood Ares, ready to duel him. Ares swung his steel, missing as Hephaestus ducked under the blade and slash Ares' lower back. Ares recovered, his durability being his greatest asset. He engaged Hephaestus again. Swiping at the fire god. Hephaestus parried and weaved his blade against his brother's. Deciding that a sword fight would get him nowhere, he summoned his fire. He stuck his hand out at Ares, blasting the flames out of him into Ares' form. Ares thrashed about, the flames engulfing him as he fell down the stairs.

Upon witnessing this Artemis saw her opportunity to strike. She was atop a pillar, away from Hephaestus' sight. She shot her arrows at him hitting him in his shoulder. They seemed to hurt him, but his huge body withstood the pain as his flames burned away the arrows in his shoulders. He looked up at the assailant.

"Artemis! I see you want my hide as well. May I ask what you want to rule Olympus for!?" He called up to her. She shot more arrows at him. He side stepped, dodging what would be a lethal shot to mortals.

"Too long have the men of Olympus influenced the universe. We need a ruler who can break this influence!" She answered.

Hephaestus figured she say that. Artemis was not a big fan of men. Especially godly men. She would want a more effeminate influence on Olympus. Hephaestus could respect that. But still. He wouldn't just give himself up.

"He threw a fireball at her position, forcing her to jump down from the pillar. He closed the distance between them. She tried to strike him with her bow, he blocked with his sword, and countered by punching her in the face. It was against his morals to hit a lady, but he couldn't be chivalrous with her. Out of respect and fear. He couldn't back when entering combat with a goddess as powerful as Artemis.

He finished her with another powerful punch, before sprinting off to Zeus' palace. Much to Hephaestus' anger there were more Gods and Goddesses blocking his path. Now they and the group that was chasing him had him surrounded.

In the group was a very enraged Apollo.

"What did you do to my sister!" He screamed, drawing his arrow into his bow.

"I incapacitated her. She attacked me first Apollo." Hephaestus explained, holding her guard up. He was out of ideas. They had him surrounded with no way out. There were a couple of Ares' sons, some nymphs and other divine spirits ready to take him.

He was blindsided. Shot in the back by a Helios' sunfire. While he staggered another goddess, Bia the Goddess of Force kicked him in the chest sending flying into a nearby pillar.

_Ow. It's amazing how these people have turned on me. I, who made the weapons they're pointing at me. _Hephaestus thought as he recovered. He parried an incoming sword from Tyche, the Goddess of Luck. He elbowed her in the neck, injuring her windpipe. Apollo sent a volley of light infused arrows at him. He unleashed a wave of fire, burning the arrows before they touched him.

Hephaestus deduced that Apollo wasn't gunning for Zeus' crown. He was just upset that Hephaestus harmed his sister. To Hephaestus, that was understandable.

Hephaestus shot out more flames toward the group of gods. Some blocked it, others dodged. He was pleased he managed to damage a few before escaping outside the mob of vicious Gods. His goal wasn't to fight them. He couldn't fight all of them. He needed to get to the throne room to speak with his parents. He jumped off the staircase adjacent to the corridor into the thickness of the trees.

"He's trying to hide within Demeter's Forest." One of the gods cries.

They all started to follow him within the thickness of the trees. Hephaestus knew exactly where to hide. There was old cave deep within the forest. He would seek reprieve there. He sprinted across the green scenery until he came upon the cave. He could hear the others trying to find him. Their footsteps were rash and quick. They wanted him badly.

He sat down against the cold cave walls and wiped the sweat from his brow. Fighting all of Olympus was harder than he thought it would be. His injuries were already healed, but his stamina was not the best. He wasn't used to treading on his feet as much as he has today.

He knew the surrounding area pretty well. He was still on the lower levels of Olympus. Zues and Hera's thrown room was all the way up on the top level. He needed to get past the army of gods around him to even get up there.

At least he had a moment of rest. He could still hear the scattered Gods and Goddesses running around the forest, searching for him, some trying to bait him out with bargains and threats.

_How civilized. _Hephaestus thought.

The Forest he was in belonged to Demeter. He was sure she knew he was here, but he doubted she wanted to rule Olympus. He did however feel a presence behind him within the cave. It was not Demeter's however. It was his ex-wife's.

He quickly sprang up and formed a fireball in his palm, readying himself.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight you." The beauty Goddess defended, holding her hands up.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Hephaestus asked, the usual glow of love absent from his voice. He no longer loved her. It was insane to still try to get her to do the same.

"I just to want to…apologize." Aphrodite said hesitantly, it wasn't her nature to apologize. Hephaestus began to laugh.

"You apologize? I'm sorry love, but that is impossible." He said after he had his chuckles. He knew her too well. The Goddess was a very vain and conceited one. Even when in the wrong, she'll rationalize in her mind that she did no wrong. It made sense. She came from a pampered and privileged background. She was brought up to believe she was perfection.

"Please. Just listen. I am sorry for what I did. I just can't help it. When I saw you with her, I needed vengeance." Aphrodite explained, stepping closer to Hephaestus.

"I was not cheating on you. But that would be unfair if I did. You can sleep with my brothers, cousins, and uncle and get no punishment, yet if I am falsely accused of cheating you can have retaliation?" He questioned, taking note of the double standard.

"It is my nature Hephaestus. I sleep around! It's who I am! I can't help it! It's the same with you and art. You are a being of creation. So you create. The same is with me and sex! I can't just do it with one person."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Are you that so self-absorbed. Are you really giving me the 'I can't help it 'routine." Hephaestus roared. He made sure to quiet himself as to not draw attention to the others.

"Yes you are right. I love creating with everything I have, but I don't spend all of my time doing it nor do I let it consume my entire Identity. You act like sex is a drug or something. You do not need to sleep with a bunch of people to find fulfillment Aphrodite." He continued. He was not going to let her get away with that. She looked away from him. Tears flowing from her face. He would give her no sympathy.

"It's not just the cheating that you should be repentant for. You had me to believe that I would be a father." Hephaestus said, angrily. Aphrodite was taken aback, and then she looked away in shame. Memories flowed as he thought back to Eros, Harmonia, Rhoda, and Priapus. He thought they were all his, but it was revealed to him time and time again that they belonged to another god. That hurt more than anything.

"So. What now…are you leaving me." Aphrodite asked with much sorrow in her heart.

Hephaestus stopped. He reviewed everything that happened up till this point. His false marriage, the Net incident, The name calling and cruelty, The cheating, the bastard children. He recollected all of it and then spoke.

"You can't leave that which you never had." Hephaestus said turning away from Aphrodite and exiting the cave.

_To Hades with rest. I will make my parents dissolve my marriage. Then I can finally be free._

He knocked out two gods who tried to attack him on his way back to the main roads of Olympus.

**HooWEE!**

**That took way to long. Sorry about that guys. **

**NEWS: As a lot of people have requested, the fanfic shall stay as it is. I gotta please my fans! XD I'm so happy you guys care about this fic.**

**More News: I will be starting up a side series to this story called Flame Reborn : Chronicles. It will feature random short stories of different gods. Is there any body you guys wanna see. I want to do a chapter or two about Helios or Athena first**


	16. Chapter 11 Lies

Mount Olympus: Middle Levels

Hephaestus's workshop wasn't too far from the lower levels of Olympus. He ducked and dodged and hid from the hordes of Gods trying to capture him. He knew he couldn't take them all on in a straight up fight. He needed something to give him an edge. Luckily he had just the thing in his workshop.

He avoided the main roads and scurried around the bushes to the back of his home. He checked his surroundings before entering. He went up to his room, the hole in the wall in which he created when he fought Ares. Grimacing at the memory of that day, he walked down to his forge. He was surprised to hear a faint sound of metal being hammered away.

_Who is in my forge, and what the hell do they think they're doing. No one touches my tools!_

His instincts told him it may be trap, but is frustration proved more dominant that his instincts. He ran down the steps into his forge. He readied his sword. To his surprise it was not a foe, but a friend.

"Cedalion." Hephaestus stated, recognizing his pupil.

"Ah. Hello master. Fancy meeting you here." The boy noted nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? This is my house and MY forge."

"That is true. But I saw this perfectly good ore here. It was asked to forged into something beautiful." Cedalion goaded his teacher. Cedalion was a craftsmen god just like Hephaestus, albeit a minor one. The young god came to Olympus many centuries ago to learn under Hephaestus. Oddly enough, no one knew of his parentage. The young God was sarcastic and witty. He was about five foot eight inches, had short dark brown hair and a light brown tunic, with orange trimmings. His most distinguishing feature however was his eyes. One was bright red, the other was black. Though it's not uncommon that some gods have different eye colors.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Hephaestus stated, walking over to his chest for his weapon.

"Neither did I want to be here. But ever since you left, I have been made craftsmen in your stead. I have never felt more proud of myself." Cedalion replied spinning his hammer in victory. Hephaestus chuckled.

"So. You are big talk here on Olympus. Everyone is talking about you." Cedalion continued finishing his project. It was a halberd and a nicely crafted one at that.

"I decided to leave. Sorry I didn't tell you. I now have a new wife, and I have children on the way." Hephaestus told his pupil, smiling at the thought of his future family.

Cedalion was quiet. Then he smiled warmly.

"That's amazing Hephaestus. Congrats."

"Thanks. Listen stay down here and lay low. I'm going back out there." Hephaestus commanded as he turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Not so fast master. I'm coming with you." Cedalion turned, picking up his halberd.

"No. I cannot ask you of this." Hephaestus protested.

"Nonsense. I am your humble protégé. It is my godly duty to help you whenever I can."

Hephaestus was taken aback. He didn't expect Cedalion to want to do battle with him. But looking into the boys eyes Hephaestus knew he was serious. Hephaestus relented. And the two artisans went off to face the wrath of Olympus.

The Underworld: Council Chamber

"Now, bring that by me again daughter." Hades asked.

Macaria did as she was told and retreated back to the underworld with Eileithyia. Many were gathered in the council room. Hades and Persephone of course. Their two other children Zagreus and Melinoe, Hecate, Tartorus,Hypnos and Thanatos.

She unveiled the good news to her court. That she was pregnant with Hephaestus' children.

Reactions varied.

Persephone was excited to have children and happy that here daughter had fell in love.

Tartorus didn't really care as he was apathetic most of the time.

Hypnos and Thanatos were happy for the girl.

Macaria gave Zagreus an annoyed look as he appeared to be sleeping. They were in a meeting for heaven's sake!

Hecate and Melinoe squealed in a girlish manner as they ran up and hugged the youngest of Hades' children.

Hades….was a mixture of feelings. He was happy that his daughter had fallen in love with a god like Hephaestus. He knew he would treat her right. Though he knew Zeus and Hera would not be pleased with this.

_This combined with the prophecy from The Fates. This could prove disastrous,…No! This could be a factor that leads up to it. _Hades thought, worried about the state of the universe.

He and Hestia kept in contact away from any others. Hestia informed Hades about Zeus' challenge for any God who could bring Hephaestus back to Olympus.

_Damn childish fool! He was quick to decree a challenge. This could be the very thing that dethrones you. Hell you've pretty much guaranteed it! _

Whoever brought Hephaestus back would become ruler of Olympus. Hades could not get over his brother's stupidity. It was like signing your own death warrant. Hades figured that Zeus was trying to kill two birds with one stone. Bringing Hephaestus back and weeding out the would be over thrower of Zeus.

Hades was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Macaria.

"Father. I believe Hephaestus needs assistance. He cannot take on all of Olympus on his own." The girl stated worryingly.

She was right. Hephaestus may be an Olympian but he was facing very powerful Gods. Plus he was crippled and inexperienced. He was bold, but that was not enough.

"You're right my daughter. But I can't send an army. That would be an act of war." Hades explained. He surveyed the room. He could send Thanatos, he hated the Olympians. But upon further thought it would be a bad idea. Thanatos might curse one of them and that would be detrimental. Hypnos was no good in a fight. Tartarus was bound to the Underworld as he held the Titans. Hecate could work, but he had an even better Idea. His son.

Hades vacated his thrown and walked over to his snoozing son. Zagreus was an accomplished swordsmen. And he was a great healer. His namesake was "the restorer". Also, though many knew Hades had a son, no one really saw his face before as he barley left the underworld.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FOOL!" Hades roared, zapping awake the now frantic and disheveled god. Persephone laughed at the sight, as did most of the room. Macaria and Melinoe face palmed as they were annoyed by their brother.

"I was only resting my eyes Father." Zagreus lied. Hades gave him a look.

"I need you to go to Olympus. You're brother in law needs help. Stay in the shadows and do not reveal your face." Hades did not want to start a inter-realm incident. Zagreus' goal was extraction only. "Engage only if necessary."

"Of course. Right away." Zagreus said, wiping the drool from his cheek and fixing his garments. He got up to the door, and then turned around. "Wait…Brother in Law?"

Olympus middle Level.

Ares roared as he swung his sword at another foundation pillar in Hephaestus' home. He was still upset about Hephaestus.

_How could the cripple beat me!? This is not how it is supposed to be!_

He continued to thrash about as a few other gods and goddesses were standing outside still looking for Hephaestus_. _

"He couldn't have gone far." Helios stated.

"Yet here we are, with no Idea where to find him." Heracles replied

"I have an idea." Athena proposed. She walked over to a detached Hermes.

"You are pretty close to Hephaestus. Do you know where he could go?" Athena asked, drawing her sword than pointing it at Hermes. Dionysus grew nervous. Apollo, who was holding an unconscious Artemis, was also shocked. Athena rarely pointing her blade at any of the Olympian's except Ares.

"Yeah that's right! You two faggots are pretty chummy!" Ares exclaimed. He rushed over between Athena and Hermes, grabbing the messenger by his chiton. Hermes managed to break free, then he drew his caduceus.

"I know not of where Hephaestus is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell any of you." Hermes stated. "Look at all of you! Acting like a bunch of savages. Hephaestus is our brother. He is one of us. How could you all turn on him?"

Many of the gathered dwelled on the words of the messenger god. They all had no qualms with Hephaestus personally. He supplied them with jewelry, weaponry and pleasant conversation. But this was not a slight against him. This was about one of them getting to rule Olympus.

Athena withdrew her sword and walked over to Hermes. She wished it could be different but it was not so. This was her only chance to bring peace to Olympus and the world.

"Hermes. This isn't about Hephaestus. This is about the universe. I'm sure we can all agree Zeus' rule has not been well. I must see this through. Only I can be the ruler of Olympus."

Hermes couldn't believe how naive they were_. Zeus would never HAND OVER his crown. This was a trick of some sort, but what could he be planning? _

"I don't think so Athena! I will be the one to rule Olympus!" Ares roared turning to Athena. He charged for her. He swung his sword in a horizontal slash. She ducked gracefully as she struck him in the back of the head with her knuckles. Enraged he began to swipe at her erratically. She dodged and parried, illustrating the mirror opposite of their fighting styles. Ares was all about formless movements. He favored power fighting and was strong. However Athena was graceful and quick. Her moves were refined and polished from years of practice.

Hermes noticed the chaos that ensued. Many of the gods began to bicker among each other over who got to rule. Those arguments now turned into brawls. No longer concerned about Hephaestus, they all began to fight each other. Hermes escaped while he could, he didn't want to be caught up in the fray. Dionysus tagged along. He was also a supporter of Hephaestus. Hermes wanted to know more.

_Zeus is up to something. This is not like him._

He made for the throne room with Dionysus. He would find answers there.

Mount Olympus: Interior Halls of the Main Palace

Hephaestus and Cedalion were now in open combat with Posiedon and Kratos, the God of Strength. They stood in the path between Hephaestus and his destination. Poseidon was different than the previous gods Hephaestus had faced. He was a warrior among warriors having fought in the War with The Titans. His trident allowed him to manipulate water and create earthquakes. He was a powerhouse, and Hephaestus was having trouble with him. Whatever fire he sent at Poseidon was extinguished by his water, and his trident gave him the superior reach. Poseidon swung his trident at Hephaestus neck, slicing it open. Ichor fell on the shiny floors of corridor. Hephaestus began to choke and gag on the blood as Poseidon laughed at the sight.

Hephaestus soon healed and went for Poseidon again. He swung his sword in a downward slash, only for it to be blocked by the trident. Hephaestus had to admit it was a challenge. Poseidon was like a mixture of Athena and Ares. He fought with force and the combined might of his trident and aquatic abilities gave him a wide array of options to choose from. He had taken note of his elemental advantage over Hephaestus and did not shy away from exploiting it.

Cedalion was doing much better than Hephaestus. Kratos fought with power, such as his namesake. But that was all he could do as he held no elemental or magical properties. Cedalion much like Hermes was a trickster. He made his opponent believe they had the upper hand and made a surprising strike when they least expected. Kratos swung his blade at Cedalion, the force of it unbalancing the younger god. With that Kratos saw an opening, a false opening however. When he went to strike, Cedalion spun around behind Kratos stabbing him with the sharp end of his halberd. Cedalion had given Kratos a false sense of security. He let Kratos believe he had an opening only to be tricked and became vulnerable to a counterattack. Cedalion then knocked out The God of Strength as he could not be killed.

Hephaestus was jealous of Cedalions' skills. He never knew he could fight so well. He ducked under another swing of Poseidon's trident. A small opening was achieved and Hephaestus went for it, stabbing Poseidon in the shoulder.

Poseidon staggered as Hephaestus kicked him in the chest.

"Why do you want to rule Uncle!? You have the sea. Is that not good enough." Hephaestus asked as he started another assault.

"Please! Whoever controls the heavens controls all!" The sea god replied locking metal with his nephew. He conjured up more water blasting it at Hephaestus. The fire god ducked and side stepped the bombs of water and backed away to gain some distance. Hephaestus knew he had to disarm Poseidon.

_But how!? I can't even get close without getting hit or sliced up by his trident. I'm starting to regret making the thing for him after he lost the original given to him by the cyclops. Wait! That's it!_

Hephaestus knew what he had to do. The trident had magical properties but beyond that it was like any other weapon. It could be damaged.

Hephaestus charged for his uncle again. This time infusing his sword with fire. He dropped his blade upon Poseidon. He blocked the blow but it was no use. Hephaestus' fire embedded blade burned right through the trident, cutting down Poseidon as well. The sea god fell to the ground and then was knocked out by an incoming foot, belonging to Hephaestus.

"Okay.. it is done." Hephaestus scrambled to say, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, that was an exciting bout, eh Master?" Cedalion chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

They continued on their path to the throne room, it not being far from their position.

Mount Olympus: Throne Room

"What were you thinking!?" Hestia screamed, ever bold to shout at Zeus. She and Zeus were the only ones present in the throne room. Hera was gone, and the other Olympians were either fighting Hephaestus or each other. She couldn't believe what Zeus did. He was pretty much ensuring his own downfall. Her brother was like that. Always acting before he thinks things through.

"Remember the prophecy!?" Hetsia questioned. "If you relinquish you're throne, you will be overthrowned."

"Nonsense. I will not allow this would be over thrower to take what's rightfully mine away from me." Zeus said with an arrogant aura.

Unbeknownst to them Hermes and Dionysus were hiding behind the thrown adjacent to Hestia and Zeus. They had heard everything. Hermes wanted to call out Zeus right there and then. This was all over some prophecy. Knowing how the Fates work, it was most likely true. But still, Zeus couldn't care less about Hephaestus, that was just a lie to get the would be over thrower. But what Hermes heard was true, Zeus just signed over his crown.

"Well, that makes sense. This is Zeus we're talking about." Dionysus whispered.

"We have to inform Hephaestus. He was right. Zeus lied to us all." Hermes replied. As he stepped back from the throne he and Dionysus tried to sneak away only to be found out by Hera.

"Well look at this. Sneaking around suits you two bastards." Hera growled. She had just blown their cover.

"YOU TWO! How much did you hear!?" Zeus screamed, summoning a lightning bolt. Hestia tried to calm him down but he swatted her away.

"Hear what?" Hera asked looking up at Zeus.

"Go on and tell her King Zeus!" Hermes yelled mockingly! "Tell her about the-!" He wouldn't get to finish as Zeus hit him with a bolt of Lightning. Dionysus went to his aid.

"What was he going to say!? What did you do!?" Hera asked, stepping up to Zeus.

"Woman. Move." Zeus said with rage, his eyes funneling electricity. Hestia knew he would strike her down, he had done it before. She stepped in the way, ever so bold.

"Zeus stop! This is madness!" Hestia tried to talk him down.

Zeus at this point was unreachable, he raised his bolt of Lightning, and its power could be felt all over Olympus. Many of the surrounding Gods had converged on the throne room after Hermes was hit, many stayed out of fear. Dionysus and Hera were trying to calm him down, soon after Athena and Apollo had arrived also, but as more of his kin showed up, the angrier he became.

"ENOUGH! You all conspire against me. You all will be punished!" He threw his lightning bolt at Hestia as she was closest. Every one told her to dodge, but the goddess was entrapped by fear.

The bolt flew, but it never hit her. It was absorbed by another. Hephaestus had jumped in the way at the last second. This shocked the crowd. His body fell to the ground, the electricity ripping through his body. Cedalion came to his aid. He would be okay, but he was weakened. Zeus was surprised.

"Well look here. My son returns." Zeus said forming a menacing grin on his face. "Welcome back Hephaestus."

**Wooh! Sorry about that guys. I promise I'll update a little earlier next time.**


End file.
